The invention relates to a gun barrel having an erosion-reducing lining which consists, at least in a partial region of the gun barrel, of an electrically non-conductive material.
Usually, more or less severe erosion occurs in gun barrels over time, such erosion necessitating the replacement of the barrels after a certain erosion depth has been reached. To avoid such an erosion, for example, hard chrome coatings are known which, if required, may be provided with an additional layer having good anti-friction properties. Such an arrangement is disclosed in German published Application 41 07 273.
A metallic erosion protection, however, cannot be used, if the inside if the gun barrel must consist of an electrically non-conductive material which is often the case, for example, in electric or electrothermal cannons. In such cases, normally plastic barrels have to be used, particularly barrels made of a fiber reinforced plastic material, or a plastic lining has to be resorted to. The erosion resistance of these plastic barrels or linings, however, is low compared to corresponding erosion-reducing metal layers.